


Time heals wounds, but i heal your heart

by Singlegaycake



Series: Anarchy [6]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marcus needs Wrench's hugs, Not Beta Read, Sorry Horatio, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gay babies, mention of character dying, we all do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singlegaycake/pseuds/Singlegaycake
Summary: After the loss of Horatio from Dedsec. Marcus took it harder as he had been close with him before...well. Wrench found it, in his duty as a best friend and a boyfriend, he wanted to help Marcus deal with the loss. Time to make a creative way to get everyone else out the HQ."Alright everybody, fuck off or hit the road- me, Marcus, siska movies""I'm not-""Trust me, M!"





	

After the loss of Horatio from Dedsec. Marcus took it harder as he had been close with him before...well. Wrench found it, in his duty as a best friend and a boyfriend, he wanted to help Marcus deal with the loss. Time to make a creative way to get everyone else out the HQ.

"Alright everybody, fuck off or hit the road- me, Marcus, siska movies"

"I'm not-"

"Trust me, M!" Wrench chirped happily as he watched the others slowly leave with a grumble, it was  _unusual_ for Wrench to initiate anything even remotely romantic- he practically despised Valentines day with a burning hatred, after all.  He hated the way Marcus practically looked like a zombie- sluggish movements, sunken and baggy eyes from the crying and it actually  _scared_ Wrench with how worried he was for the hipster. A frown made it's way on his face behind the mask as he sunk onto the couch next to Marcus. 

"Hey, M" his mask displayed two '; ;' before switching swiftly to '<3 <3' as he let the hipster slide from his sitting position; his head softly landing in the punks lap, letting out a deep sigh before looking up at the anarchist and letting out a faint smile. Wrench's mask flashed to '? ?' before it settled back to 'X X' and he used his tattooed hands to cup Marcus's face.

"M, you can talk to me, y'know?" the punk had surprised himself by how quiet he sounded; usually he was the one to blow shit up, have a anger outburst- or two. But Marcus was the  _opposite_ of what Wrench was, Marcus was calm, collected, a good leader- his boyfriend and what Wrench, he wouldn't usually admit that, loved about him was his heart of gold. But that meant he felt deeply with things like this.

The punk watched his face change from a small smile to an actual smile, a hand coming up to cover Wrench's own before turning his face into the touch. "Yeah, i know. Thanks, Wrench" he sounded tired. He closed his eyes as Wrench went about turning the tv on so they could both watch Siska movies on the couch in their quiet moment. It took a while before Marcus had fallen asleep with his head in Wrench's lap, if any of the other members walked in now, Wrench was sure they'd be surprised at how- _attentive_ he was being. He didn't move a muscle as Marcus slept, just watching the siska movies before going onto whatever was on tv. Except the bloody  _cooking_ _channels._

\-----

It was early in the next morning that Marcus woke up; yawning and looking up to see that Wrench was still there. His head had tipped back onto the back of the couch and he was snoring, little breaths and his hands had moved during the night to, what looks like to Marcus, scratch his head but was left to just hang above his head, it looked painful but it was  _Wrench_ so Marcus didn't put much thought into it. He chuckled softly, smiling as he lifted an arm to carefully move the punks arm that was sticking up to make it hurt less when he  _did_ wake up. 

"Hey dorks, you two fell asleep on the couch huh?" Marcus looked over the couch arm to see Sitara walking over to her tablet with a small smirk. At the sound of people talking Wrench practically shot up. Marcus hasn't seen anything so quick.

"Whosawhatyawant- oh, hey Sitara" he gave a brief wave to the other before looking down at Marcus, who was snickering at the outburst. "Whaaat, M?"

"Nothin' nothin"

"Hey, M?"

"Hm?"

"Time heals wounds, right? But i heal your heart" Wrench's mask displayed two ' ~ ^' at Marcus's laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Think of this one as before Couch cuddles, i mean it mentions (spoilers) Horatio's death A lot and that's before Wrench's mask got stolen.
> 
> Also swearing, as before. ALSO SPOILERS FOR WATCHDOGS 2!!!
> 
> sorry, had to make sure, plus i know death is a heavy subject in general and everyone is sadly plagued with it, i hope that no one is reading this and going through grief as this is just me writing fiction, i suggest for anyone who IS going through grief to speak to family members or your friends, they can help more than you know.


End file.
